comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sersi (Earth-5)
Sersi is a goddess and member of the Avengers. History Sersi's history is for the most part a mystery. She tells little of her personal life, but she has revealed basic history...It is known that she was born as a clone of the Asgardian woman knows as Enchantress when she altered reality and brought them into existance. The Eternals, as they called themselves, soon rallied against the Asgardians and defeated them. Soon they experienced defaults that made them begin looking different from their counterparts. Sersi did not suffer from these, so she used sorcery to change her look. She then began looking for a place to do something useful. In her travels around the world, she found herself in Camelot. Here she met and fell in love with a gentleman named Percy. When a man calling himself the Black Knight was mortally wounded, Sersi healed him, and he revealed himself to be Percy. The two traveled together for some time, but eventually Sersi decided she had to move on. Percy agreed, but they formed a telepathic link before they went their separate ways. Very little from this point on is truly known of Sersi. It is rumored that she disappeared off the face of the Earth (or simply went inactive), and she soon returned. Her telepathic link with Percy had reawakened, and it was extremely strong. She attempted to warn those who would listen, but no one did. After attempting to take on Percy (now calling himself Proctor) herself, she found herself in the presence of the Avengers. They listened, and helped her ward off Proctor. In thanks, she became an Avenger. She was also a great asset in the battle against Proctor and his Masters of Evil. Powers and Abilities Powers: As a very powerful Eternal, Sersi possesses: Super Strength: Sersi can life 30 tons, but is stronger in her telekinetic abilities. Near-Immortality: She is immune to disease, and does not age, but can be killed. Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system, deadening herself to pain, and enhance certain body functions to work very efficiently. Superhuman Stamina: Sersi has incredible stamina, being a goddess, she can fight for extremely long periods without tiring. Healing Factor: Sersi can heal from nearly all wounds. Telepathy: Sersi can communicate telepathically, read minds, project her thoughts, and can create complex illusions. Illusion Creation: A manifestation of her telepathy, her illusions affect all five senses and are virtually indistinguishable from the "real thing." Telekinesis: She can mentally move objects and creatures. Flight: Sersi can fly at high speeds with telekinesis. Energy Projection: Sersi can project blasts of cosmic energy from her hands or eyes. Teleportation: She can teleport herself and others across vast distances, though doing so is uncomfortable, so she rarely does. Matter Transmutation: Sersi is able to transmute nearly any item or being into almost whatever she wishes (she first used this ability to turn a man into a pig). Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Avengers (Earth-5) Members Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Artificial Beings Category:Immortals Category:Sorcery Category:Super Strength Category:Body Control Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Heat Vision Category:Biokinesis Category:Space Survival Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Clones Category:Versions of Enchantress